


Flashback Three: Homecoming

by jchao745



Series: In The Mid-Autumn: The Sorry We Couldn't Say that Day [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchao745/pseuds/jchao745





	Flashback Three: Homecoming

The window was slightly cracked open, allowing the noises from transportation of the summer city to enter the room. The boy laid on his bed, staring at the circling blades of his ceiling fan. He lifted his head from his sweat stained pillow and clenched his chest to feel his fast beating heart. A dream or a nightmare? the boy thought.  
The boy left his room and entered the kitchen to be greeted by his father. “Zao,” the middle aged man said good morning while chewing on his breakfast. “Zaocan zuo hao le.”  
The boy didn’t respond to his father. In fact, he never did. He took his seat, picked his chopsticks up, and began eating. The man stared at the boy, annoyed by how slowly he was eating.  
“Eh, ni shin bing le ma?” The man attempted to provoke him to speaking, but failed as the boy continued to eat in his unusual slow manner. He quit and continued to eat as well.  
“Eh, ba,” the boy spoke. The father stopped chewing to give his son a surprised look. “Wo xiang yao hui jia.”  
The man slammed his chopsticks on the table, shaking the legs and spilling the pepper. The boy seemed unfazed by his father’s obvious anger as he reached to pick up the pepper and put it next to the salt which was only moved by the quake.   
“This is the first time you’re speaking to me and this is what you say?” his father pointed out in broken english. “Why?”  
Possibly for the first time, the boy stared back at his father and he said, “I have something to do.”   
Perhaps it was the resolve the father saw in his son that he laid back against his chair and said, “You moron. I’ll call your sister.”


End file.
